project_peacockfandomcom-20200213-history
Tsukasa
Tsukasa is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Appearance Tsukasa has the appearance of a young teenager boy with pale skin and white hair. His eyes are generally appear closed, but when they are really opened, he is shown to have gray colored eyes. Finding the normal Shinigami garb to be lame and stuffy, Tsukasa doesn't wear that outfit. Tsukasa instead dons a grey high-collared shirt with black stripes underneath with black trousers with purple sash around the waist covering the hip. He also wears a pair of black fingerless gloves and black boots covered with gold faux leather ornament. His outfit is finished with black cloak with purple lining and gold faux leather collar. Personality Tsukasa is described in three words: Creey, sarcastic, and a jokester, the latter being a bad one at that. Being born a mod soul, Tsukasa originally had no emotions whatsoever, but through many experiments, bad placement, and just wrong timing, he developed in a different path than his creators had actually intended. Tsukasa ended up being creepy due to usually always having a smile on his face almost always, even when covered with blood, performing some dissection, killing something, or other things. Though its not that he means to, he's just more used to smiling as it helps him get through some things, especially annoying people. Plus, it was kind of fun seeing how others reacted whenever they found him being all creepy. His sarcasm comes mostly from how he always found it funny on people asking him some of the most idiotic questions, which makes him reply with a sarcastic attitude. However, its become so frequent that now its hard for others to tell when he's being serious and when he's not. He enjoys making jokes and bad puns usually because it helps lighten the mood, even though they are just wrong in some cases, with an example of Tsukasa making a joke about how he and his group get ambushed and they might very well die. Bad puns came not so much later. Though no one laughs at his jokes much, or at all, he still says them, sometimes finding it funny himself, and it actually helps with catching some enemies off guard. Tsukasa tends to somehow enjoy blood, finding it amazing for some reason, the reason yet to be discovered, as no one asked, and he didn't feel like actually explaining it to others. Its rare for Tsukasa to ever show any signs of being serious in situations, which further becomes something he uses to get enemies to slip up and him to take advantage of. However, this doesn't necessarily mean that he's impractical or just incapable of being serious, he just does it because it helps him observe the situation and try to make the right decisions that could help them all out, and thus remain calm, which could also help allies feel more at ease. Tsukasa also has a small grasp of life and death, as no matter what happens, life will always continue, especially through reincarnation, and he doesn't understand what is wrong if some peple died while on a mission, or if others died for the sake of a mission being completed. History Tsukasa is a unique individual, not a born Soul, but a creation from the 12th DIvision using the techology from the Gigai and Gikon to bring him into existence. He was one of many that had been created, and observed for several years. While many artificial souls died through the process, Henry survived through with a stable soul. He was later given a name that was picked out by members of the squad. Tsukasa was then sent to be raised in an environent that allowed them to develop properly, though Tsukasa would develop at a faster pace than normal souls already, given many drugs to enhance his growth, though stopped once his spiritual energy grew to be able to sustain his stop the growth effects of the drug. Its possible that it might have even affected his mental state while going through the rapid growth, but no confirmation. His maximum growth was that of a young teen once the drugs stopped taking effect. As he grew and developed, he began to notice things, and found himself drawn to areas that had been the areas where conflict and blodshed arose. While he was usually prevented from entering such areas normally, Tsukasa adapted and learned to sneak by and avoid detection, and finally got into an area where there had been a battle, where the corpses of Shinigami and Hollow alike were found. And there was blood everywhere. So much blood. Whether this was the incident that caused his love for blood or something else, there has been no confirmation, but Henry began to slowly develop a more sarcastic attitude towards people, always noticing many things from having observed them for so long, or how there were times when they would say something noble, but do something horrible later on. He also began to enjoy fights, and advanced very quickly, growing faster than one would have expected from him, and also enjoyed cracking lame and horrible jokes, mostly revolving around puns. Regardless, he still grew up and began to study Kido, his ability to comprehend the flow of spirit energy to be abnormally high and thus he spent more time studying it, and entered the 13th Division later after graduating from the academy, climbing the ranks steadily. Powers and Abilities Kido Expert: Tsukasa has incredible talent for Kido, even for other Shinigami. His skills excel so well that he's able to perform more high level Kido than others and even use them without any incantation, while still holding most of his potential power. He's even able to utilize multiple Kido and perform them in combination to produce stronger, and more powerful effects. Hakuda Combatant: Because he relies more on Kido in combat, Tsukasa knows only the basics and uses them mostly for defense. Swordsman: '''While he rarely ever draws a sword, Tsukasa does draw it in cases when he needs to use it, where he can even utilize some of his Kido through the sword. In other cases, its to use his Zanpakuto. Zanpakutō '''Yomi (黄泉, Underworld): Tsukasa's Zanpakuto takes the form of a wakizashi, being approxiamately 50 cm (20 inches) long. The hilt is a deep shade of gray, with the hilt being a perfect circle, colored black. Tsukasa has it sheathed horizontally on is back, where he draws it in a reverse grip at first. Inner World KEEP OUT FOR YOUR OWN SAKE! Shikai The release command is "Enshroud." When released, the shape of Tsukasa's Zanpakuto doesn't change. Instead, the blade simply releases a black ooze like substance, the basic techique of his Zanpakuto, and it continuously releases it. It revolves around the state of matter, with the basic being liquid, which moves to being a solid or a gas state once the technique fulfills its role. Ame Yomi Kiri Yomi Arashi Yomi Trivia *Tsukasa's appearance and personality resembles Henry from Fire Emblem: Awakening. Quotes Optional.